


【ES/涉英】纸折花

by SilverGreet



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGreet/pseuds/SilverGreet
Summary: 看了冬子大大p站上的新投稿之后突然冒出来的脑洞。有根本不靠谱的两人童年妄想。仔细思考了下，当做架空也行，当成原作向也行。
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 12





	【ES/涉英】纸折花

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文备份。  
> 完成于一七年四月，再看现在的剧情简直感慨万千

在天祥院英智还很不谙世事的时候，曾经做过一件非常困难又很荒唐的事：那时候他正生着一场大病，在医院住了足有九个月。期间，他以一个孩子的所有智慧计划了一次小小的出逃，并且成行了。

医院也好，病床也好，本来他对这些事物并没有太大的抵触情绪。一部分是因为他还没有太多的机会体验到“正常”的生活，在缺乏参照物的情况下，对自己的处境没有很深的认知；其次则是他当时心怀一种天真的漠然，在疼得很厉害的时候，还会有类似于“那干脆就这么死去也好”的想法。实在不行的话，至少还有一个方法可以解脱，这样的虚无缥缈的念头能让他感到一丝释然。

但就像是自然灾害突然来临，或是良弓上绷紧的弦突然断裂了一样，有一天他从手术后的麻醉中清醒过来时，毫无来由地感到了非常深沉的厌倦与难过。

当时下着暴雨，天色昏暗。他盯着空荡的天花板，想象着雨水从极高的空中落下，落下，最后摔死在肮脏的街头任人践踏的样子，想象着他经常能从窗户里看到的那一群会在下午准时路过这条街的孩子，想象着他们在暴雨中狼狈地奔走，颜色暗淡又不很合身的衣服被大雨打湿，因为寒风而瑟缩起来。

麻醉残余的效力在一点一点地消退。很快，他就再也没有办法用这种漫无目的的胡思乱想来将注意力从疼痛中转移开来了。他大概地知道自己是被切开来过了，然后可能从里面割去了一些什么或者填充了奇怪的东西进去，所以会疼痛是很正常的。身边护士也常常这么跟他说：很正常的，没事的，会好的。每一次听到这种言论时，他都会突然沉默下来，或者还有力气的时候就大哭大闹，同时在心里很恶毒地想：要是能把我的疼痛都给你们的话，要是你们能实实在在地感受到的话，是不是就不会毫不费力地说出这样的话了。

但当时就连这种只会徒增他的厌烦的护士都不在。自己就像是完全地被遗忘了一样。他本来想按铃的，但是有什么用呢。就算把他们都喊来了，也不会再给自己打一针的，那种打完了以后就可以昏昏沉沉睡去的针。只会在旁边不停地喧闹。

于是，就像是鬼使神差一样地——他将左手缩了回来，思考了一下，又取下了指尖的夹子。确认自己的身上没有再连什么乱七八糟的导线之后，他有些费力地把延伸到床头、给自己输送着增大含氧量的气体的淡绿色软管扯了下来。

很快他就开始感到难受了。肺部像是不再工作了一般，明明已经在很努力地呼吸了，但就是喘不上气，怎么样都不够。眼前模糊起来。他后悔了，想去抓那根输氧管，但是它掉到了地上，根本够不到。可能是缺乏氧气的关系，现在连抬起手指都很困难。胸口像是被什么压碎了一样。耳畔响起虚幻的嗡鸣声。

这样下去大概是真的要死了。

在彻底地失去意识前，他想：都是在骗我。经常看到的那些躺在架子上被推走的尸体，他们那么安详根本就不是因为不疼了，而是像现在这样动不了。

他当时还很小，没有什么科学知识，也没有人和他谈论这些，于是他对死亡发展出了一个全新的错误认知：会很难受，比平常还要严重一千一百倍的难受，持续很久，说不定会持续到世界末日吧，而且没法活动。

***

再一次醒来的时候，身边围满了医生和护士。甚至连母亲都来了。

就像是从冗长的噩梦中逃脱了一样，他在清醒的时候出了一身冷汗。那种程度的痛苦没有再持续，这个事实让他稍微松了一口气，并且下定决心：这辈子再也不想体验那种感觉了。

但同时他也意识到了另一件事：如果说尝试死亡都不行的话，那就是真的没有办法了，自己大概要永远地被困在医院与病痛的牢笼中，无法脱身。

而就像是什么补偿或者预防一样地，他的这一次自杀尝试终于稍微引起了父母的紧惕，让他们意识到把他扔在医院自己去忙碌是有风险的。从此以后，在他每一次术后从麻醉中醒来，还非常虚弱、可以轻易伤害到自己的时候，他们都会让护士二十四小时地陪在床边。当然了，这些在他看来完全是监视，如果说病痛是囚笼的话，护士们就是看守囚犯的狱卒。他们还示意主治医生稍微多花些时间与他聊天谈话，大概在他们看来，这样会有一些帮助。

主治医生倒是一个很和蔼的中老年男性。但对于这个出了名的任性乖张的孩子，也没有太深的好感，只是会在检查后很例行公事地将他抱到窗边，花半个小时试图沟通。但大多数时候他都不会给出任何回应，于是就成为了单方面讲述与单方面聆听的局面。

在那几个月里，那位主治医师对他说得最多的就是窗外的世界。

他于是知道了：在医院的附近有一座孤儿院，规模很小，人丁寥寥。他在下午固定的时间看到的固定那几个孩子就是那里的孤儿，等待着有好心的人家愿意收养。他也知道这所孤儿院的财政运营很是捉襟见肘，经常需要管理者带几个孩子出去做一点轻松的零工。

在这种讲述中，他对于“正常”的人们终于有了一些认知，这些认知就像是餐前的开胃菜一样，让他产生了更大的好奇。而且在老老实实的休养中，身体似乎稍微好了一点，那些难过与厌倦的情绪也减轻了一些，于是他在心中萌生了这样的念头：要出去看一看。

就像是一种无望的挣扎一样，在之前寄托在死亡上的希望破灭了之后，他迅速地找到了另一件可以安放期待的事情。当然不是觉得出去一次就能对自己所处的局面有什么改变了，毕竟在他的认知与被灌输的观念里，出去乱晃只会让病情加重，最终恐怕还是要回到牢笼里来。但这毕竟是一件非常诱人的事情，值得去尝试一下。

于是他策划起来了。装作是为之前自己添的麻烦与惊慌感到愧疚而作出补偿，他变得乖巧；装作是走过一遭生死之后终于开始懂事，他变得顺从；装作是终于不那么乖戾愿意开口了，他小心翼翼地询问过几次附近的地形，仔细的控制了谈及这些事的频率，将它压低在一个不至于引起警戒的范围内。不过就算是引起了那位主治医师的警戒，想必在没有确凿证据的情况下，他也不会特地报告父母来添这个麻烦，毕竟就算事后追责也问不到医生头上。

在他终于认为时机成熟了的那一天，他偷偷跑出了病房，一路先是跟着自己不认识的护士装作是去做什么检查，之后跟着不认识的夫妇装作是被父母带着出门散心，就这么一路小心谨慎、心脏狂跳地混了出去。路上他这么紧张，甚至觉得自己的会因为心跳过速而就这么昏过去。但这也太荒唐了，他用指尖触碰着左胸的位置想，计划了这么久的事情，不可能因为这种荒唐的原因而失败。

终于站到了街头上的时候，他几乎是很兴奋的：这么近距离地观看来往的人流，对他来说实在是新奇的体验。然后按照在心中盘算过多次的路线，径直走向了那个主治医生口中的孤儿院的方向。在半途中，路过某一条小巷的时候，他还特意抬起头来，在医院的大楼上搜寻了一下自己一直住着的那一间病房。

从那个视角看，原来显得很大的窗户不过是一个小小的、滑稽的方块，和周围无数的窗户融为单调的一体。

这个认知让他感到很愉快，而且有一种虚无缥缈的胜利感，让他几个月以来第一次露出了片刻真心实意的笑容。

走到第二条街上的时候，他终于在十几米外看到了那群孩子。说是群，其实也不过寥寥三四个，而今天又额外多了一个不常见到的、有着一头银发的小男孩。他在街边停了一刻，看见他们似乎发生了什么争执，很快其他三个人就离开了，留下了那个不常见到的男孩站在原地。他饶有兴致地观察着那个男孩的举动，看他走到了一个在街头吹笛的老人边，与老人说了些什么，站定，然后打了一个响指。

一只孤零零的白鸽飞了过来，非常亲密地停在了他的肩头，男孩歪了下头，露出了一个非常可爱的笑容，用手指摸了摸鸽子脖颈处的羽毛。他看着觉得很新奇：鸟儿他从来只见过麻雀，灰黑的一小只，或者一小群，见到人了立刻飞散，始终和人类保持着一米半以上的距离，而这只鸟这么漂亮又与人这么亲昵，让他也很想去摸一下。羽毛是什么手感呢？鸟类的体温和人一样吗？这么想着的他几乎是急切地走了过去。

男孩也注意到他了，稍微停下来手上的动作，用非常瑰丽的紫色的眼睛注视着他的行动。

“好可爱。”他指了指那只鸟(后来他知道了那是鸽子)，“我可以摸吗？”

“当然啦。”男孩眨了眨眼，挥了一下手，白鸽就非常顺从地蹦到了指尖。他盯着这只被举到自己面前的、小小的飞禽，非常小心地伸手触碰了一下，然后实在没忍住，又摸了一小会儿。鸽子很温顺，也很温暖，绒羽与飞羽有着不同的触感，他很喜欢。

于是他又重复了一遍：“好可爱。”

“当然啦。”男孩说，“他叫赫尔墨斯。那边的广场上有很多这样的鸽子，但他们都已经被人喂得又懒又狡猾，只会在你拿着食物的时候飞过来。有时候我没有面包屑可以带去，他们就都不理不睬的。只有赫尔墨斯在喂过了几次后会主动地和我打招呼，也愿意跟着我离开广场。我一直想给他取一个名字，但总觉得不太合适，直到有一天我去看望他的时候，发现他叼着一片树叶在等我，就像是《圣经》里的和平鸽一样。但是和平鸽没有名字……所以就只能用希腊神话里信使的名字称呼他了。”

男孩一口气说了一大串，音色稚嫩而明亮，抑扬顿挫。他听得认真，没有觉得一个会正儿八经地和鸽子，而不是人，交朋友的男孩有哪里奇怪，反而对于这只鸽子和这个男孩都感兴趣起来。

“可以送给我吗？”

“诶？”男孩愣了一下。

他非常理所当然地说：“我很喜欢它，所以可以送给我吗？”

“这可真是个让人惊讶的请求……不过如果他能为你带来快乐的话，也不是不可以。”男孩的声音黯淡下去了一些，变得稍微有点寂寞，不过还是能称得上“欢快”，“你站在那边的时候我就注意到了……看起来非常不开心的样子。但是现在好多了。赫尔墨斯很聪明，我不开心的时候他总是能让我开心起来……所以你可能比我更需要他。你打算把他带回家吗？”

“……”

他很认真地思考了一下。自己这一次出逃被发现后大人们难免要生气，很有可能会对他再加强防备，对于这份小小的礼物未必会笑纳。如果自己不能好好看着的话，难保他们不会在父母的授意下做出什么事来。最后他很犹疑地回答：“不知道……我可能还要在医院住很久，不能把它立刻带到宅子里。”

“那就没有办法照顾他……赫尔墨斯很聪明，但是没有人喂食的话还是会死的。”

死。

他想了想，看着又回到了男孩肩上，正在咕咕叫着的小小羽禽，勉强地做出了一个还算通情达理的决定：“那就还是留给你吧。我不想让它死。”

男孩的眼睛亮了起来，对着他笑了一下。他生得又端正又漂亮，歪头笑起来的时候月光银的鬓发软软地覆盖在脸颊上，很动人。

“那么作为不能把赫尔墨斯送给你的补偿……”男孩愉快地凑了上来，“我给你变魔术吧！”

魔术是什么？他艰难地思考了一下，还是没有把这种丢脸的问题问出口，只是看着男孩从不知道哪里掏出了一个看起来很廉价的礼帽，又从礼帽里掏出一个小小的氢气球。气球越涨越大，很快就向着高空飞去了。他抬起头努力地用目光追寻着那个浅蓝的气球，却看到它在一瞬间突然爆裂，里面装着的小彩纸和反着光的银色彩带碎片纷纷扬扬地落了下来，有一只用纸折成的小小的白鸽混在里面，一分不差地落在了他张开的手掌上。

“好厉害！”他用手指拎起纸质的白鸽，睁大了眼睛，“能再来一遍吗？我还想看。”

“啊……气球我只准备了一个。不过还有其他的。你喜欢玫瑰吗？”

男孩眨了眨右眼，又在礼帽里摸索着。

“白色是尊敬，红色是热恋，粉色是感动……送给你黄色的吧！代表着对于友情的祝福！”

他看着男孩的手，掌心里托着一朵用黄色的皱纹纸折成的玫瑰，极其精细，在他看来比真花还要漂亮。玫瑰他见过，宅子里种了许多，大片大片的都是白玫瑰。但真实的花朵难免有些瑕疵，每一片花瓣都完美无瑕的几乎不存在，就算偶尔见到一两朵称心如意的，也往往在两三天后就凋敝了下来。只有这朵纸花，每一片花瓣都完美地蜷曲着，紧密包裹住花心。

但他还是皱起眉摇头：“我不喜欢黄玫瑰。葬礼上才会用。而且我也没有朋友。”

“那我们可以做朋友，这样就每天都有人可以为你表演魔术了！”

“这对你有什么好处吗？”他严肃地问。

“对我？”男孩有点惊讶地笑起来，“我就每天都有观众了呀。”

他还是摇头。这听起来不像是一个足够合理的好处，而且就算他答应了，他们也不可能天天都见面的。自己还要回到医院，说不定过几个月就会死掉被埋起来，或者还能回到宅子里，等着下一次再来医院。而这个男孩这么漂亮又这么可爱，应该很快就会被人领养走的。事实上，他甚至动了想要让父母收养这个男孩的念头……不过就像是知道带走赫尔墨斯不实际一样，他再任性妄为，也知道这么带走一个人不实际。

“我不喜欢黄玫瑰。”他重复，“你再给我变一朵吧。”

男孩的表情有些寂寞。那个时候他还没有长成那一副让旁人看不出任何想法的样子，但也已经很会收敛情绪、露出笑容了，于是也没有再说什么，只是像举起赫尔墨斯的时候一样，将托着黄玫瑰的手伸到了他的面前，稚嫩的手掌一翻，就换上了一朵海蓝色的玫瑰。

“蓝色的玫瑰不存在，是人们染出来的。”男孩说，“但我现在觉得很合适。不存在的东西存在了……蓝玫瑰代表着奇迹哟。”

他不明白哪里合适了。

男孩看着他困惑的神情，又眨着右眼笑了起来，“这是我在去帮工的时候，拿着女主人送给我的纸折的玫瑰。但是回来以后就因为随便收雇主的东西被关禁闭了。大人觉得我在浪费时间，街上的人有时候会鼓掌，但是他们总觉得我是在乞讨，其他人都不愿意和我在一起。但是今天我在街上遇到你了。你不觉得奇怪，愿意看我表演，而且很开心……这就是今天的奇迹哟。”

“那还有明天的奇迹吗？”

“可能有，也可能没有。可能明天我能遇到很多明白我在做什么的人，也可能我一生就只能遇到一个。”

他勉勉强强接受了这种说辞，想了想，像是回礼一般真情实感地问：“我之前一直在那边的医院里，今天逃出来了。还遇到了你。很开心。这是奇迹吗？”

“当然啦。而且世界上有很多惊喜和奇迹。”

“那这朵花我就收下了。”他宣布。

赫尔墨斯咕咕地叫了起来。太阳明亮温暖，四周人声嘈杂，但他一点都不觉得恼怒，反而心中柔软满足。

那朵花他保存了一阵子。那一天他很快就被四处搜寻的人们发现，带回了医院，蓝玫瑰被他小心翼翼地夹在衣服里，又压平了放在了枕头下。但它最终还是消失了。

某一天早晨醒来，他伸手向枕头下面摸去时，发现那里空空如也。

之后，天祥院家上上下下兵荒马乱，当天就为他的病房配备了二十四小时不离开的保镖。他再也没有逃出去过。

奇迹没有再次发生。

之后，在终于回到宅子里后的某一天，他心血来潮，用了一整个下午将花园中的所有白玫瑰涂上了蓝色。坐在石板路上的时候，他将空了的油漆桶丢在身边，长久地注视着大片大片的，盛放招展的，华美而轻盈的海蓝色花朵，直到管家不乏礼貌地将他请走，带到了老爷和太太面前受了一顿训斥——

——奇迹没有再次发生。

几年之后，就连那个男孩的面貌都模糊了起来。就像是流水侵蚀石刻一样，他的记忆慢慢地模糊不清，最后连那样的事情是否真的发生过都无法确认了，只有几幅残缺的画面还留存着：男孩落在脸颊上的月光银的鬓发，男孩伸出的手，托着一朵纸折的玫瑰。

但奇迹也确确实实地发生了。在与囚笼共处的一生中，他短暂地挣脱了出来，至少他自以为短暂地挣脱了出来。那一天他经历了许多美好的事，这些美好的事在他幽暗的童年时代里像是一点微光，在这一点微光的守护下，他勉勉强强长成了少年，也勉勉强强地在心中保存了最后一点对于光明的信任。

而这一点信任，或许也是最终拯救了他的事物之一。

**Author's Note:**

> 补neta：涂玫瑰这事追忆二里会长自述提到过，“月光银”是我看到的（lft上的野生翻译版）Daydream里会长对于涉的发色的描述，蓝玫瑰花语（这里）最初是看xq上有人提到，大家可以自己去感受一下（
> 
> 还有就是，纸玫瑰比较常见也比较简单的折法是川崎玫瑰，但那个感觉精细度稍微欠缺一点，写的时候心里想的是酒杯玫瑰。


End file.
